plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Flag Zombie (PvZ: GW). Flag Zombies and their world-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are zombies that announce a huge wave of zombies. He is shown on the level progress bar as a red flag with a brain picture on it. He has the same health as a regular zombie, but moves slightly faster. They can appear on both land and water with a Ducky Tube. He is the second zombie the player encounters in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is also the second zombie in the Suburban Almanac. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''FLAG ZOMBIE' Flag Zombie marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains. But somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Flag Zombie = Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic His flag marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. A spelling impaired zombie named "Brian," Flag Zombie keeps thinking the rest of the zombies are talking to him. At least he feels important. |-| Flag Mummy Zombie = Flag Mummy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge sandy "wave" of zombies. Egyptian Flag Zombie is so far behind he thinks he's in first place. He's clearly living in de-Nile. |-| Flag Pirate Zombie = Flag Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Marks the arrival of a huge salty "wave" of zombies. A zombie that needs no introduction. |-| Flag Cowboy Zombie = Flag Cowboy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dusty "wave" of zombies. The Lone Brainer leads the way. |-| Future Flag Zombie = Future Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge future-proof "wave" of zombies. Sometimes Future Flag Zombie regrets having to be at the bleeding edge of zombie wave advancement technology. |-| Peasant Flag Zombie = Peasant Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dark "wave" of zombies. They keep telling Peasant Zombie that there is no greater reward than being granted the banner to carry into battle. But when he sees other Peasant Zombies being granted cones, buckets, and even helms, he thinks maybe they're making that up so they don't hurt his feelings. |-| Beach Flag Zombie = Beach Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge wet "wave" of zombies. Talk about a disgruntled zombie. Beach Flag Zombie is fed up. None of the other zombies seem to appreciate just how difficult it is for him to swim while holding a flag. Not once have they thanked him for doing the hard work that needs to be done. So it shouldn't come as a surprise: He's been interviewing for jobs somewhere else. |-| Cave Flag Zombie = Cave Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge frosty "wave" of zombies. Cave Flag Zombie has been in the flag-carrying business for a long time. It's been his life's work. He's good at it. But sometimes, just sometimes, he longs for a change. He wonders if he could be good at something else. He wonders if he could leave it all behind and start fresh. He's pretty sure he's having a mid-life crisis. |-| Flag Adventurer Zombie = Flag Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a intrepid "wave" of zombies. Flag Adventurer Zombie is always shouting "Tally ho!" as he leads the charge. At least, he's shouting it in his head. |-| Neon Flag Zombie = Neon Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge mixtape-making "wave" of zombies. Fluorescent colors and little yellow plastic strips are the marks of a truly hip, groundbreaking new style of zombie wave flag. |-|Jurassic Flag Zombie = Jurassic Flag Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Marks the arrival of a huge epochal "wave" of zombies. He's not only got a flag, but he's also got a can-do attitude and a fierce hunger for success. Success and brains. |-| ∨ = - Kung-Fu = Flag Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Kung-Fu Zombie holding a flag, it usually means that zombies are coming. Flag Zombie is a natural leader, so he doesn't need to be Kung Fu, just only the Flag. In Chinese: 举着旗子的功夫僵尸 , 通常意味着一大波僵尸的来临 。 旗子僵尸是天生的领导者 , 因此他不需要会功夫 , 只需要会舞旗即可 。 - Monk = Flag Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Waves the flag, leading to a big wave of zombies. He was previously responsible for the flag-raising ceremony in the synagogue. In Chinese: 挥舞旗帜 , 引领一大波僵尸前来 。 他以前就负责堂里的升旗仪式 。 - Pilot = Flag Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Leads the arrival of a large wave of flying zombies! In Flag Pilot Zombie's opinion, if you want to walk in the forefront of fashion, the bright side of the banner is very important. However, zombies are only concerned about his ability to lead them to find fresh brains, what fashion, and can not be used to eat. In Chinese: 引领着一大波飞行僵尸的到来 ! 在飞行旗帜僵尸看来 , 若是想要走在时尚的前沿 , 一面鲜明的旗帜是非常重要的 。 然而 , 僵尸们却只关心他能否带领他们找到新鲜的脑子 , 时尚什么的 , 并不能拿来吃啊 。 }} Overview The Flag Zombie absorbs 9.5 normal damage shots, and his appearance changes upon an absorption of 4.75 normal damage shots before dying at 9.5 normal damage shots. He moves at a slightly faster speed than a normal zombie. Strategies Like regular zombies, a Flag Zombie can be easily killed by Peashooters and other offensive plants. They are only holding the flags, which has no effect on his health. Flag Zombies move slightly faster than ordinary zombies in the first game, so they may be able to get a slightly longer distance, so two or three Peashooters work better than one. Versus Mode In Versus Mode, Flag Zombies cost 300 brains, but when placed, the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching!" will appear, meaning a huge wave will come out of the bushes. This can be very strategic at the beginning of a match by quickly collecting 300 brains and rushing him against your enemy; he could also help to support the player's forces with additional zombies if their rival already has strong defenses. Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *In the Game of the Year version, customized zombies can be made in-game, and will appear as Flag Zombies. *In Survival Mode (Hard), the player gets credit for completing a mid-level huge wave when the Flag Zombie dies. *If the player makes multiple Zombatars, the Flag Zombie will have random appearances. *A Zombatar Flag Zombie's jaw will not move. *When the player freezes or kills a Zombatar Flag Zombie, all the accessories on him will turn white and fall off him. *Flag Zombie, Backup Dancer, Zombie Yeti (except in Level 4-10 after the first time), and Zombie Bobsled Team (except in Bobsled Bonanza) are the only zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection (not counting the zombies dropped by Dr. Zomboss's Zombot and the ones from Invisi-ghoul). *Flag Zombies can appear as Ducky Tube Zombies during the Pool and Fog levels. *They can also have the Zombatar effect. *Flag Zombie is one of the zombies that did not appear in Level 5-10. The others are the Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer, and the aquatic zombies. *Flag Zombie's clothes and skin color are not edited. They are just like the regular zombie except for a speed boost. *Flag Zombie is the most expensive zombie in Versus Mode, due to him representing a huge wave. When the Flag Zombie is planted, seven zombies will appear: four regular zombies, two Conehead Zombies, and one Buckethead Zombie, although in the DS version of Versus Mode, the zombies that appear are more random and may not contain Buckethead Zombies. *The Flag Zombie appears in every level (except in 1-1 the first time, 2-5, 3-5 (DS, DSiWare), 4-5, 5-10, Whack a Zombie, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Zombie Trap, Air Raid, Ice Level, and Squirrel). *After five normal damage shots, not only will his arm fall off, but its flag will also be damaged with several holes, and when the player kills him, his will drop the flag and fall like a normal zombie does. *If he has no arm and he is eating a plant, it will look like he is eating without using hands. *When this zombie dies, he will sometimes walk backwards and act like he is punching the air. **Normal zombie variants share this trait. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *According to the almanac, his name is Brian, as the almanac states he is "a spelling impaired zombie named Brian." **"Brian" is an anagram of "Brain." *Flag Zombie's flag is a lot bigger in this game. **He also moves at the same speed as a Basic Zombie. *Flag Mummy Zombie's Almanac entry says "Egyptian Flag Zombie" instead of "Flag Mummy Zombie". *Flag Mummy Zombie and Beach Flag Zombie have a different animation style than that area's regular zombie. Flag Mummy Zombie uses the animation style from the Cowboy Zombie, while Beach Flag Zombie uses the animation style from the Pirate Zombie. *Beach Flag Zombie is the first Flag Zombie to have a different look than that area's regular zombie. *Sometimes when the Flag Pirate Zombie dies, he will stand up headless before he disappears. *The flag the Flag Cowboy Zombie has is the "Lone Star" flag of Texas, with the white star changed to a brain. *In the Cowboy Flag Zombie's Almanac entry it says "The Lone Brainer leads the way", which is a pun on "The Lone Ranger". *The Flag Mummy Zombie says that he's living in "de-Nile". This is a pun of the Nile River, a river in Egypt, and the phrase "living in denial". *The Flag Zombie is the only zombie with a human name, which is "Brian." and "Brain" is similar to "Brian". *Unlike the one-lane level of the original game (Level 1-1), a Flag Zombie will appear on the final wave of Player's House - Day 1. *In Kung-Fu World, Flag Kung-Fu Zombies can appear anytime even if the huge wave has not yet arrived. This is because there might be a weapon stand that contains a flag that can transform a Kung-Fu Zombie into a Flag Kung-Fu Zombie. This can also happen to its Monk variant but the Monk variant can appear even if the wave has not been triggered. *Future Flag Zombie's flag is holographic and unlike the other flags, the holographic flag does not deteriorate. When the Future Flag Zombie dies, the flag simply disappears, leaving only the pole. **If the player looks closely, he or she can see through the holographic flag. ***This effect also applies to the Infi-nut and the Dr. Zomboss hologram above in every Day 25 (excluding Dark Ages). **Also the "brain" icon is blue, which is different than the other variants. *In the Almanac, Peasant Flag Zombie had a bone sticking out from its arm prior to the 2.5.1 update. *The Peasant Flag Zombie's flag is the only one to not be rectangular in shape. *The Pirate and Beach variants share the same speed. *The Halloween Flag Zombie resembles the Scarecrow from the movie "The Wizard of Oz", who, like the zombies, desired brains. Its flag also features Pumpkin instead of a brain. *Each time-themed Flag Zombie follows the same sentence for each of them, only with the change of the adjective of the word "wave". *Beach variant is the only one that does not look like a basic zombie from its world. *There is a glitch where Neon Flag Zombie in its Almanac entry doesn't have its flag. Flag Pilot Zombie also contains this glitch. This has been fixed in the 4.0.1 update. *The Cave Flag Zombie holds a banner instead of an actual flag. *Similar to Jurassic Zombie and its Conehead variant, Jurassic Flag Zombie has the "Hungry" speed. *Jurassic Flag Zombies is the only flag variant to not use a stick or rod as a handle for the flag, it instead uses bones. *Flag Pilot Zombie doesn't hold his flag due to his flamethrower, Instead keeping it on his jetpack Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *The Sergeant variant is a zombie holding a token with a Chinese word written on it instead of a flag. ru:Зомби с флагом Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Day Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:The Great Wall of China Category:American Suburbs Category:The Great Wall of China encountered zombies Category:American Suburbs encountered zombies Category:Prehistoric Ages Category:Prehistoric Ages encountered zombies Category:Viking World Category:Viking World encountered zombies Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace encountered zombies Category:Journey to the West (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Journey to the West (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) Category:Ancient Egypt (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (All Stars) Category:Wild West (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) Category:Kung-Fu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies